This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vertically-hanging, foldable barriers can include doors, walls, screens, shutters, and partitions, each having multiple sections or panels joined together and adjacent to one another to form a barrier that can be opened and closed by folding or stacking the panels against one another. Hinge hardware can be installed between adjacent panels to allow them to rotate relative to one another to facilitate opening and closing the barrier. The hinge hardware may be connected to a carriage or buggy assembly to facilitate vertically-hanging a panel. The carrier assembly may be adjustable so that the height of a panel with respect to an overhead track can be adjusted or modified.